


Jealous of The Prince

by MidnightJoker



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Much against Snatcher's wishes, Hat and Bow bring the Prince of Subcon to modern times, and to make things worse, Hat and Bow have started calling him Papa and Dad.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the cannon version, this version of The Prince will go against Snatcher. (Hat and Bow call Dj Grooves and Conductor Gramps, but to tell the difference between the two of them, here are their full nicknames  
> Conductor:Grandpa Conner  
> Dj Grooves:Dj Gramps)

**(Subcon forest, yes this story starts off here)**

Moonjumper:Ah, little female friends! What brings you here?

Bow:Well, we kinda need one final time piece...

_**Snatcher:HAHAHA! FOOLS! NOW YOU'VE BLOWN IT!** _

Hat Kid:Not scary.

Bow:Snatcher, did you see a time piece here?

Moonjumper:Oh? This thing? (He pulls out the time piece and gave it to Hat Kid)

Hat Kid:Thank y-(She starts to try to juggle the time piece to prevent it from hitting the ground)

Bow:Watch out, Hat!

***Crack!***

Bow:Hat! What the peck!

Hat:Sorry...

(The ground began to shake as a brown haired, red wearing, royal man came out of the portal)

???:Where am I?

Hat:Hello! I'm Hat Kid, what's your name?

???:Lukas, Prince Lukas.

Bow:I'm Hat's older sister, Bow Kid!

Lukas:You are both small ladies, and very kind too.

_**Snatcher:You gotta send him back, he can't be here, kiddo.** _

Bow:Well, we can't send him back... But he can stay with us!

Hat:Yeah! It'll be like having a dad!

Lukas:You two don't have parents?

Bow:No, our parents left as soon as they saw time pieces on sale for the whole universe to buy.

Lukas:Come on.

Moonjumper:Take care, small friends! (He flies away knowing that Snatcher had attached something to The Prince to spy on his past self, Hat and Bow.)

(More soon?)


	2. Why hello there.... Soul Snatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince decides to stay with the kids, but after Snatcher is witness to the Prince's unexplained powers, he decided that he may have a formidable opponent in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prince's powers are basically Snatcher's powers but stronger, I may make some myself for him later.

**(Hat Kid's ship)**

Hat Kid:Welcome home, to our home to be exact!

Lukas:What is this place?

Bow:Our ship. We are aliens, after all.

Hat:But this planet is full of aliens to us.

Lukas:Why don't we watch a movie? Did I say it right?

Bow:What should we watch?

**(Snatcher's orb)**

_**Snatcher:He's just watching a movie with the brats?** _

**(Back to Lukas and the kids time skip an hour)**

Hat:I'm... so... (Yawns) sleepy...

Bow:Me... too... (They both fall asleep as Lukas picks them up and placed them in their bed, tucked them in and powered off the light.)

Lukas:Goodnight, small kiddos.

Hat Kid (sleepy):Goodnight.... Dad...

(Lukas lets out a small fatherly grin, waves at them and closed the door)

_**Snatcher:That prince, at least he can't hear me in here...** _

Lukas:Hello, Soul Snatcher.

**_Snatcher:Huh? What are you doing? How do you know me?_ **

Lukas:What am I doing? What am I doing? I'm stealing your kids away from you!

_**Snatcher:My kids? Peck! Those gremlins aren't my kids!** _

Lukas:Heh... Time for me to get closer to them!

_**Snatcher:Don't you dare! I need them to do my contracts!** _

(Hat Kid got up and was in the hallway)

Hat:Daddy? Who are you talking to?

Lukas:Just our little friend, kiddo. Go back to bed.

Hat Kid:Goodnight, Papa.

Lukas:Sleep tight, kiddo.

_**Snatcher:I don't know what I will do. I will get those two to see how much of a threat you are.** _

Lukas:I am not a threat, the kids will believe me over you now...

(More soon?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Hat Kid:6  
> Bow Kid:10


	3. Visit the grampas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old birds decide to spend time with Hat and Bow! Lukas watches by as a dad supporting his "daughters"

**(Location:Dead Bird studios)**

Hat:Grampa Conner! Dj Gramps!

Conductor:Lassie!

Dj Grooves:Darlin'!

(All four hug)

Bow:How have you two been?

Conductor:We been great, say lassie, you and yer sister wanna be in another movie?

Bow:You been in a movie?

Hat:I was only five...

Lukas:No matter what you choose, just know. I'll support and defend you, ok?

Dj Grooves:Now darlin', What should we make?

Bow:A comedy movie would sound nice!

Conductor:Alrigh' lass. We'll make a movie like that...

Dj Grooves:Conductor, we can't make a murder movie like you made last time, the little darlin' got injured.

Lukas:What?

Conductor:Right... Her father's here...

Lukas:You placed her in a murder film?!

Bow:We're just happy she survived

Dj Grooves:We'll start production next week, for now, we'd like to know you better for now.

Conductor:How old did you say ye were lass?

Hat:Right now? I'm 6 years old.

Conductor:Six? Yer younger than me youngest grandchild!

Bow:How old is your youngest?

Conductor:9

Lukas:Well, I'll be back for you when you two want, just let me know.

Bow:Let's play something cool!

(More soon?)


	4. Papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Lukas and his "daughters" are back home, everything is fine until Snatcher challenges his past self to a battle.

**(Setting:Hat Kid's ship)**

Lukas:You two had fun with those old birds' movies?

Hat Kid:Well yeah. they are like grandparents to us.

Lukas:They're birds.

Bow Kid:But their still our grandparents.

Lukas:Alright, you two head to bed, I'll go to sleep later.

(The two girls go into their bedroom, change their clothes to their pajamas and head off to sleep)

_**Snatcher:I know your there, Prince. Come and fight me to see if you truly care about those kids.** _

Lukas:I will be there, to challenge you of course.

_**Snatcher:Come on, Subcon forest is waiting...** _

**(Subcon forest.)**

_**Snatcher:I've seen you came?** _

Lukas:This is between us, so no going back. (He pulls out a sword)

_**Snatcher:Hahahaha! you really think you can stop me?! I'll send you back where you belong!** _

(The Prince and Snatcher fight, Snatcher didn't expect the prince to be as strong as he was. Was something making him stronger? Snatcher barely managed to hang on, he threw a blue potion at Lukas, weakening him.)

**_Snatcher:Say goodbye, to your soul!!_ **

Bow Kid:Snatcher, what the peck?!

_**Snatcher:Hey Kiddo.** _

Hat Kid:Snatcher! Why did you try to kill our dad?

_**Snatcher:He's not your dad, kiddo. he's a past version of me, and I'll send him back!** _

(Snatcher opens a portal and it begins to inhale Lukas as Hat and Bow try to hold on to his legs)

Moonjumper:Tiny female friends, you must let go! please! It is not healthy for the prince to stay in our timeline for too long!

(The portal got more powerful by the second. Until it swallowed the Prince, Hat, and Bow. before finally dying out.)

Moonjumper:They're gone...

(More soon?)


	5. The plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonjumper and Snatcher think up of a plan to bring Hat and Bow back to present times.

**(Setting:Subcon forest)**

Moonjumper:They're gone, Snatcher! Once they saw the Prince was getting sent back, they were behind him.

_**Snatcher:What do you mean?** _

Moonjumper:Something set our little female friends' brains off to instinctively grab the Prince's legs and be sucked up with him.

_**Snatcher:How do we get them back?** _

Moonjumper:One of us is gonna have to take a portal to his time, and without being noticed, bring the girls here.

_**Snatcher:Is there anything I should know about before going to that time?** _

Moonjumper:Since the girls see the Prince as their father, they will not allow themselves to leave that time period quietly, they'll most likely try to change the past so they don't have to come back.

_**Snatcher:By that you mean?** _

Moonjumper:They will try to make Vanessa have maternal instincts towards them and be less of a psychopath towards you-know-who, so they would never leave.

_**Snatcher:So, how long would it take for this thing to happen?** _

Moonjumper:it is already starting, I'm afraid. The longer we wait, the less likely they'll come back.

_**Snatcher:Out of curiosity, how long does it take to affect someone in a wrong time period?** _

Moonjumper:If time travelers spend a year or two in an already existing time period, their minds will be set into thinking they were from that time, from there on out if they were removed, that time period would be suffering major disasters or cease to exist.

_**Snatcher:We gotta take them back, somehow!** _

**(TBC!)**


	6. Snatcher's Big scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final of this story, Snatcher enters the timeline of when he was alive to retrieve Hat and Bow, of course. But challenges will arise as he descovers... they don't want to leave...

**(Setting:Snatcher's past timeline)**

_**Snatcher:The longer I stay here, the more it feels like I wanna throw up.** _

(Snatcher overhears two girls giggling as they were out for a walk)

 _ **Snatcher:There they are!**_ (He flies over to them, but they now wore dresses that matched their favorite colors, as they each had small princess crowns) _**Alright, I finally found you kiddos, now lets get out of here!**_

Hat Kid:Oh, hello Mister Ghost. (gives a princess greeting) Would you like to tour our father's kingdom, Subcon?

_**Snatcher:Kiddo, your not from this timeline, we gotta get you back home!** _

Bow Kid:Please, Mister Snatcher, it is unlawful to place your hands threateningly on a member of the royal family. Normal our father would fight you himself, but I'm going to have to politely ask you to leave the royal grounds.

_**Snatcher:You Kiddos won't budge, will you?** _

Hat Kid:Please make this easier for us and leave. You are no longer welcome on Subcon royalty grounds...

_**Snatcher:These kids will come home... one way or another...** _

**(That night... in the Subcon Manor)**

Vanessa:Good night, sweethearts...

Hat and Bow Kid:Goodnight, mom.

(The two fall asleep as a portal opens, and Snatcher quickly places his hands and arms through, grabbing the two young girls as he entered the portal)

***Smash!***

Lukas:I've seen you returned.

_**Snatcher:We are the same!** _

Lukas:Those children prefer me!

_**Snatcher:We'll see about that!** _

(Lukas and Snatcher had fought throughout the manor, Snatcher moved fast, but Lukas was faster. Snatcher saw his opportunity, he quickly snatched Hat and Bow and went through the portal back to his own timeline.)

_**Snatcher:They're still asleep... But why would they run away to a different timeline?** _

Moonjumper:They don't have any parents, Snatcher. They were scared of you when they first entered the forest. When the prince was brought into this timeline, they saw something that is essential for them. They saw, a father. They saw someone who they could trust, respect, someone who would play with them without scaring them... That's all they wanted, Snatcher, they didn't care about anything or anyone else.

**(End)**


End file.
